


Another love

by Blackness



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackness/pseuds/Blackness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to wipe away Mikes tears, to comfort him somehow, while his he shed tears himself. The other just clung to him like a child and Chester felt more terrible with every passing minute. He felt terrible, he felt like a really bad person.<br/>He was glad, glad that Anna had left Mike, glad for the chance he got. And it felt terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A terrible, terrible person

Mike indeed looked stunning dressed up like that. The tight, black suit and white button up hugged his body perfectly, showing just the right amount of outlines (of the interesting body parts) for Chester to fantasize a little bit.  
Much to Chesters dismay, he couldn’t help but comment on Mikes incredible looks, while flushing violently. These stupid butterflies just wouldn’t shut up.  
Mike, being his normal self, just flashed him a bright smile, thanking Chester for the compliment and then continued to chatter away with some random artist colleague of his.  
It felt like the hundredth time for Chester, but he asked himself why he was here at all again. Ok, sure Mike had invited him to join this bizarre meet and greet of a whole lot of artists, so of course he had agreed to come. Not for the artists, for Mike. And maybe the alcohol. Well, Chester hadn’t imagined feeling SO out of place. Everybody was talking about ideas for new paintings or graffiti. He couldn’t tell, most of the words they used sounded like a foreign language anyway.  
He tried to make the best of the situation however, which resulted in gulping down one glass of beer and shots after another. At some point he checked his phone, noticed that it was only after 10pm, so he still had a few hours to go before he could leave. Deciding to go for a smoke, Chester slipped out of the overheated room.  
After the first drag he relaxed quite a bit. Wonderful, wonderful addiction. He continued smoking for a little while, just watching the lights of the downtown area they were currently in.  
“You know these things will kill you one day, right?”  
“Shut up Mike.”  
The Asian grinned at him, leaning against the railing next to Chester. The older couldn’t hide the small, nervous smile that spread on his lips.  
When did he become so hesitant about being near Mike? A few weeks earlier he would have just reached for him and do whatever friendship-thing that might have come to his mind. It was different now. He wished for Mike to be more than a friend to him. Mike was a married man after all, so Chester couldn’t just touch him anymore. He would hurt himself and a whole lot worse: he could hurt Mike as well. And his family.  
“You okay? I’m sorry if it’s boring…”  
Chester snorted, the smile turning into a grin.  
“Don’t be. I have agreed to come here after all.”  
“Ok. I just thought… maybe we could, you know. Get out of here?”  
Chester eyes immediately found Mikes. He could see something there. Something important, urgent, as if the MC wanted to tell him some news.  
“Yeah… sure.”  
So they sneaked out and started walking around. They passed beautiful gardens and houses, met some guy going for a late-night jog. They walked for quite a while and neither of them spoke, a comfortable silence between them. Meanwhile, Chesters stomach was so full of butterflies it spun and his heart ached terrible, knowing this was all he would get of Mike alone. Ever.  
“So, what did you want to tell me?”  
Mike glanced up to him. Ok, maybe that wasn’t the best way to start a (probably serious) conversation, but the other seemed tense and Chester wanted him to talk about what bothered him.  
“Oh come on Mike, I can see it in your eyes! What it is?”  
The Asian didn’t answer. He just continued to walk, as did Chester, the cold night air surrounding them. Silence came and all was quiet again, but the comfortable feeling receded slowly.  
“We’re getting divorced.” Mike blurted out. He had stopped right on the sidewalk, just staring at Chester, who had walked a few steps more. Chester stared at him in shock.  
“W-What? I- I mean you two, you’re like the perfect couple!”  
“Anna left me Chaz.”  
Mikes voice had gotten quite, trembling. Chester knew he was about to cry. He gently put a hand on his shoulder, trying desperately to keep distance and at the same time comfort the broken man before him. Mike had loved Anna more than anything else, Chester was sure about it.  
“She met another man… said he is there when she needs someone. I- I just couldn’t! We were on tour Chaz!”  
A sob escaped Mike’s mouth and Chester felt tears welling up inside of his own eyes. That wasn’t fair! It just wasn’t.  
“Hey Mikey, look at me! It’s going to be okay! We’ll figure something out. And you can move in with me as long as you like.”  
He tried to wipe away Mikes tears, to comfort him somehow, while his he shed tears himself. The other just clung to him like a child and Chester felt more terrible with every passing minute. He felt terrible, he felt like a really bad person.  
He was glad, glad that Anna had left Mike, glad for the chance he got. And it felt terrible.


	2. Overcomg

The next morning, Mike had stood in Chesters front door, crying and a bag in his hand. That had been a week ago. During these seven days the Asian had not really eaten anything, not to speak of showered or even left the spare bedroom Chester had prepared for him.  
The older was simply fed up.  
Walking up to Mikes door, slamming it open, Chester grabbed the blanket thrown over his friend and ripped it off Mikes body. Enough of all this, he could not stand seeing Mike like this for one minute longer.  
“Get up.”  
No answer, the Asian just buried his facer deeper in his pillow. It seemed like he tried desperately not to look at Chester.  
“Mike.”  
“I don’t want to!”  
“Well, at least look at me! I feel like I am talking to a damn pillow!”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because my eyes are red and puffy and I have snot all over my face and I don’t want you to see me like this!”  
Mikes words were muffled by the pillow, but Chester caught the meaning anyway. He slowly sat at the edge of the bed. His hand moved forward, gently touching Mikes shoulder, giving him time to back away if he did not want to be touched. Mike stayed in his position.  
“Oh come on Mike, it’s not like I have never seen you all gross ! We’re rockstars remember? I saw you soaked through with sweat after concerts or covered in body fluids of fans…”  
The body beneath his hand shook slightly and Chester instantly knew that Mike laughed at that. He would love to hear that laugh more often, it always made him smile as well.  
“Would you get up for me? I have something in mind that might distract you a little. But I want you to take a shower and eat something first.”  
He saw a tiny nod and smiled at that. It was good, Mike seemed to get better. Slowly, just so slowly. And Chester would be by his side until he healed completely.  
“Ok, I… uhm… I just wait in the living room ok? Enjoy your shower.”  
He got up to leave. Remaining in the doorway to make sure Mike really went to the bathroom instead of staying curled up on his bad. As the younger did, Chester turned around and found his way to the living room.  
He heard the shower starting and being turned off again while he searched through his CD collection. That would definitely make Mike feel better.  
As the Mike emerged from the bathroom, Chester started the music. It was the song they practiced dancing for Mikes wedding to. The Asian was not able to make one classy dance move at that time but refuses to take lessons together with Anna. It had all ended with a desperate Mike at Chesters door, two days before the wedding.  
Of course Chester had helped him. They danced to that particular song the whole night and the following day, Chester mimicking Mikes soon to be bride, now ex-wife.  
The elder caught Mike staring at from the doorway in shock. He just grinned and pulled Mike into the room.  
“Let’s dance!”  
“Are you out of your mind?!”  
He could see Mike’s eyes getting all watery again. Of course it reminded him of his wedding, Anna and the divorce.  
“Have some fun Mike! You are allowed to! Just like back then.”  
Chester started to move with the music than, taking Mikes body with him. The music filled the air, swallowing them and Chester felt how Mike let go of some of the pain, disappointment and negative feelings then. He smiled.  
“You know Mike… I will always be here, dancing with you and stuff. So, when some stupid lady leaves you and you have nobody to dance with anymore, just come to me. I will always dance with you.”  
He did not just mean a simple dance. He meant the whole dance of life. And Chester knew Mike knew the meaning of his words as the younger gently lay his head against Chesters shoulder, pulled him close and stopped all movement.  
“Chaz… thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
He began rubbing Mikes back slowly as they swayed to the music, nobody saying anything for quite some time. The silence between them stretched out slowly, settling comfortable in the room and all around them. Right now, it had something strangely intimate.  
“Hey Chaz?”  
Mike slowly looked up to him, pulling him even closer. Chesters heart began hammering against his rips as the other pressed his lips against Chesters.  
“I think I found another love.”


End file.
